


The Music Box

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: When Peter gifts a small Music Box to him, Davy doesn't realize just what is in store for him.(Jork & Dolenzmith )





	1. The Music Box.

It was clear to Davy, while he was sitting at the table in the early morning, that Peter was sucking on his sleeve. It was a simple little action the blonde boy did when he was off on his own world of thought. Davy turned his head, fluttering his eyelashes slightly as he glanced at him. It was a habit that Peter could stand to get rid of, it's not like Davy liked hearing the sound of Peter's spit when he was drinking his tea, but it was sort of endearing.

Mike came round the table, a cup of coffee sloshing in his hand as he reached his other and guided Peter's hand away from his mouth. "Don't do that." Peter looked down at his damp sleeve and shook his head with a little grin, like he was amused that he'd done it again. Davy smiled against his mug as he went to take a sip of his tea.

Micky was trying to hoover over Mike's shoulder as the man flipped through the paper, most likely looking for jobs. Funny enough, Mike was always on them for not helping too much with that but he was just swatting Micky away. Not that that stopped Micky from doing it.

Davy almost felt like pointing that out, but realizing his mug was empty set him on a different idea. He scuffed the floor as he pushed out of his chair and went to the kettle, pouring more into his cup. It splashed onto the counter but he didn't care to wipe it over, it was only a few drops.

He sat back down only to have Mike stand, paper under his arm. "I'm gonna go check out this club that put out an ad..." He pushed in his chair and went to walk away. But Micky was quick to jump up too.

"Mind if I come? I'd like to stretch out my legs?" Micky flashed Mike a smile.There was something about the way Mike looked back that put Davy off. 

"Sure, Mick. Y'all be alright by yourselves?" Mike asked as they stopped at the doorway. Davy rolled his eyes. 

"We are adults, Mike." He put it simply but followed Mike's eyesight to Peter, sleeve back in his mouth. "Oh, Peter." He frowned and guided his hand back down. Mike took that as a point made and Davy scowled as he watched the two of them go. 

"What are you planning on doing, Pete?" Davy asked. Peter grinned. 

"I was going to go down to that junk shop in town. Do you wanna come with?" Peter asked, already standing. Davy swallowed his tea and shrugged. 

"Might as well." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davy trailed around the length of the small shop once more as he took few glances at Peter, admiring the little music gadgets and tinker toys. Davy wasn't quite sure how on earth Peter found it to be that interesting. The store smelt of dust and he'd felt like he'd seen all the inventory with just one look.

He begrudgingly crossed his arms and sat on the carpet next to Peter, who was admiring some little box. "S'that?" Davy asked. Peter glanced up with a little grin.

"Music box. Pretty old too. Listen, Listen!" Peter said with excitement and he pulled the little trinket out of the box and started to turn the little handle. The little thing let out a sweet tune. "Are you listening?" 

"Yes, Peter. I'm listening." Davy confirmed with amusement. He could almost feel the excitement radiating off of Peter. He shuffled closer, to hear better. He glanced back up, intending to make a comment before he realized how close he was to Peter. He froze but Peter didn't seem to notice at all. 

"I think it's a love song." Peter smiled again and held it out for Davy to take once he stopped playing it. "You like love songs." He explained shortly as if it was the most obvious reason for giving it to him. Davy chuckled, taking it from Peters open palm, inspecting it. 

"How much is it anyway?" Davy asked, hand ghosting the handle. Peter started to stand. 

"Free, I'm gonna buy that for you and this...." Peter pulled out a small box of strings for his guitar out. "For me. Cause y'know, I'm always breaking mine cause I get too excited." Peter shrugged. 

Davy took a minute to admire that action that was just so Peter. He shook his head and felt his chest warm before he spoke again. "You don't have too, Peter-"

"But if I don't get the strings, I won't be able to play?" Peter tilted his head and Davy opened his mouth to explain what he meant but changed his mind. 

"Thanks Peter. Let's get going, alright?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some days later, Davy felt the little musical trinket was causing him more trouble than he'd expected. The little thing sat on his bedside table and every time he reached over to play it, he thought of Peter. It was strange to think of the man whenever he played the lovey little tune. But he was able to convince himself that it was just because Peter had given it to him for a few days.

But he slowly started to doubt his own explanation. More and more times did he catch himself describing something Peter did as endearing or sweet or divine or any more words he'd usually reserved for those few minutes it took him to fall in love with some bird...

It was unsettling.

He shook his head late at night and hopped off his bed, pushing the little box away. He glanced at Peter, who was sound asleep and went to get himself some water. Only, when he opened the door he could hear voices. And for a moment, he panicked wondering just what kind of trouble was going to happen to them next. But as he halted himself to listen, it became clear to him that it was just Micky and Mike.

"Miiiikkkee??" 

"Micky?" Mike countered without the same tone Micky's voice carried. Davy for whatever reason, lingered at the doorway. He peeked around and saw the two of them. 

It looked to him that Mike had gotten up for water, just as Davy had, but Micky being Micky, followed him. Mike poured himself a glass and turned, almost as a challenge to Micky as he sipped. Micky only licked his lips. "Don't do that, Mick."

Micky didn't stop though. Davy hadn't seen that look in Micky's eyes unless he was flirting. Davy's face twisted slightly.

"Why not?" Micky purred and Davy held his breath. 

"Davy and Peter-"

"Are asleep." Micky put his hand over Mike's glass and sat in back down before putting both his hands on the sides of the slightly taller mans face.

Davy felt his mouth hang agape. And he had to clamp it back down, biting his lip, to keep from actually gasping when they kissed. He felt like throwing up. 

He quietly shut his door.

Micky and Mike weren't gay. They couldn't be. Davy had known them far too long. There were no signs of it, he knew damn well. He'd never seen them look at each other with stars in their eyes. They couldn't....be gay. That was just wrong.

Davy glanced at Peter and felt fire in his chest. He marched over to his nightstand, opened his drawer and shoved the music box in the back of it.

It was wrong.


	2. Believable?

Davy was turning his spoon around in his cereal with a slight frown curling his mouth downwards. He finally shoved a spoonful into his mouth and his chewing was almost enough to cancel out the clicking coming from his left. Almost. He glanced up and there was Micky with a camera in his hands. His hair was still fuzzed with morning and his bowl was still empty. Davy was about to make a comment but before he could, Mike opened his mouth.

"Mick, put that thing down and eat." He said in that stern voice that got on Davy's nerves. He rolled his eyes but found that Micky wasn't as bothered by Mike's tone. Which was annoying all on it's own. 

"Sorry, my mom said it would be groovy if I could send her pictures of the place and-" 

"Us eating cereal?" Davy interrupted, a smile back on his face and Micky chuckled as he flicked his hair and inspected his camera. 

"Well, she likes you guys." He shrugged and Davy shook his hair. 

"Make sure you get my good side then. I'm her favorite you know." Davy grinned and shoved the spoon into his mouth again. He looked to Mike, as if searching for any sign of irritation that he might be able to point out. But the Texan was just eating his cereal. Micky let out a small laugh, finally setting his camera aside to eat. 

"Actually, I think Peter's her favorite." Micky smiled as he poured the cereal into his bowl with hungry eyes. 

"She hasn't met Peter yet." Davy frowned. 

"Exactly." Micky smiled and Davy shook his head, reaching to slap Micky on the arm. Mike stood, placing his bowl in the sink. Micky glanced up from their play fight to shot him a grin. Davy scowled to himself. 

"Anyway, I've got a date so I'll be out of here most of the day." Davy started, munching on his last bite. Micky and Mike didn't comment, just nodded as if only half listening. "She's got a friend and suggested a double date....Micky?" Micky snapped his head up.

"You interested?" Davy asked, as if giving Micky a chance. A chance to prove he isn't gay. He stared at him intently. Micky looked a little unsure of himself, shuffling in his seat. Davy raised his brow. 

"Nah, I wanna practice the beat to this song I've been working on." Micky went back to grinning, like his usual self and Davy almost let out his aggravated sigh. He licked his lips and turned his head a little. 

"Mike? What about you? When was the last time you went on a date anyway?" Davy tried his luck with Mike. Mike froze for about half a second. But he quickly caught himself. 

"I've got some chores I gotta do around here." He turned a little to face the smaller man and Davy clenched his fist. 

"Yeah alright." Davy shook his head, not wanting to believe that they were actually refusing dates now because...they were gay. 

"Maybe Peter's free?" Micky suggested and Davy frowned at that. He did not want to ask Peter. The whole thing was to forget about Peter in the first place. Being a little hypocritical, he made an excuse for the still sleeping blonde.

"Nah, he's-ugh, he mentioned something about going to play with some of his friends." Davy couldn't help but compare that to Micky and Mike's own excuses as to why they couldn't come. And Davy felt dirty about it. 

He shot up out of his seat and put his bowl in the sink before going off to his room. He quietly opened the door, but Peter was awake already and rummaging through Davy's nightstand. Davy didn't think twice of it, Peter kept a lot of his tinker toys and objects around their pad, chances are he lost one.

"Hey, why did you stuff this in here?" Peter asked, pulling out the music box and Davy felt his stomach drop as he looked at Peter's oblivious face. 

"Ohh, I must've swiped it in there by accident...thanks Pete, was scared I lost it." Davy reached out and took it with a nervous smile. Peter smiled back. 

"Well, here it is." He handed it over and pulled out the tinker toy he was looking for. Davy placed the music box back on his nightstand. 

"I'm gonna go play with some of my friends today." Peter grinned, pulling out his guitar and Davy blew a sigh of relief. 

That had worked out perfectly, almost too perfectly. "Well have fun, Pete."

"I will!"

And with that, Peter was off. And Davy couldn't get out of the pad for his date fast enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky toyed with his camera and Mike walked along their room, straightening it up a bit. "Y'know, I think you'd be my mom's favorite if you really met her." Micky threw the comment over his shoulder as Mike fixed the pillows on his bed.

"That's nice, Mick." Mike replied and Micky sighed. 

"Are you listening to me?" Micky leaned forward on his bed and Mike came to stand in front of him. 

"Yes Micky but we've been through this before-"

"I know, I know. We have to keep this a secret. But I'm not saying that you have to like 'meet my mom'..." Micky put an odd emphasis on the comment. "Just meet her." 

"I don't get what you're saying." Mike shook his head and Micky grinned a bit. 

"I mean, she can just meet you as one of my roommates, as one of my friends. She doesn't have to know." Micky gestured between them and Mike sighed, crossing his arms. 

"I don't know Mick. Maybe someday." Mike shook his head and Micky figured he should just take it as a win anyway. So he grinned. 

"Ok so, what can you and I possibly do when we have all this time in the pad alone together?" Micky smirked and Mike begrudgingly smiled. So Micky threw his arms around Mike's neck and pulled him down slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davy shuffled his legs under the table for what felt like the millionth time. He was hoping the bird, Marcy, didn't notice. But she raised her brow from behind her drink and Davy tried to give her a soft smile. But she didn't seem to take it.

That's what really threw Davy off. He was able to charm girls, it was his specialty...So why was it failing him now? He looked down at his lap and sighed. He played with his hands and let his mind wander where it wanted to go, though he knew it was a bad idea.

And it was. Because his thoughts ran right to that music box. That daft little trinket just couldn't escape his mind. Absent mindedly, he started to hum the tune. Marcy leaned forward in her seat and crossed her legs over. "That a song you're working on?" She fluttered her eyelashes with interest.

Davy abruptly stopped humming and shook his head. "It's a throw away song...let's get out of here yeah?" He licked his lips and she giggled.

"Let's" She agreed and Davy took her hand, guiding her out of the restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the pads front door opening and slamming shut made Mike flinch up from his spot on the edge of the bed. Micky was laying on his stomach across the bed, once again playing around with his camera. Mike looked troubled for a second, glancing around the room.

He glanced around the room. "Have you seen my shirt?" Mike asked, rushed. Micky hummed. So Mike let his eyes fall on the man, who was indeed wearing his shirt. "Mick, give me my shirt."

Micky glanced up, looking rather innocent. "What's the rush?" He asked, still playing with his camera.

"C'mon Micky. Peter or Davy could-" 

"It's Davy. Peter doesn't slam the door." Micky shrugged and sat up a little. "Anyway, he just walked in. He's not gonna barge in here...especially since the door is locked." 

Mike sighed, standing up so he was at the foot of the bed, facing Micky. "He slammed the door, he's probably angry about something and he might want to talk....it's gonna look suspicious if our door is locked."

Micky laid back down, putting his chin in his palm to watch Mike. He opened his mouth but heard another slam of a cupboard door downstairs and closed his mouth with a sigh.

"The shirt?" Mike crossed his arms. Micky sat up, shaking his head as he crawled over to kneel in front of Mike on the bed. 

"If you want it so bad, take it." Micky smirked, grabbing Mike's arms, uncrossing them and putting Mike's hands on his waist. Mike looked a little blushed and Micky grinned at him. 

"You're impossible, boy." Mike let out an amused crooked smile as he curled his fingers under the shirt, pulling it over Micky's head. When he pulled it over Micky's head, the man rolled back on the bed and reached for his actual shirt, putting it on. 

Mike waited until Micky was fully dressed before opening the door and walking downstairs, Micky trailed behind him with a left over grin on his face.

"What are you two so happy about?" Davy scowled as they came into the kitchen. Mike raised his brow and sat at the kitchen table while Davy paced the room. 

"What's wrong with you?" Micky countered, avoiding the question like Davy expected and it still agitated him. He shrugged. 

He wasn't about to tell them that his date went south. He should be having fun with Marcy, not thinking about how he couldn't even do anything cause of that stupid music box song playing over and over in his head. And seeing their satisfied looking faces just pushed him over the edge. 

"I'm gonna go to the beach." Davy shook his head, leaving the two of them to do whatever it is they did whenever he left. The thought of that made Davy a little sick. He wanted to admit that he knew about them. But he couldn't, almost like he wouldn't truly believe it until they said it themselves.


	3. Rain Check.

Micky scanned their bare cabinets for anything he could eat. Mike had gone out shopping with the promise of bringing something back but Micky was impatient and starving. He was crouched down and pushing cans out of his way when Davy came in from outside, a towel thrown over his shoulder. Micky stood and offered Davy a smile, still a little curious as to why he'd been in such a mood before.

"The birds are great down there, Mick." Davy chirped, shaking the water from his hair. Micky shrugged. Which seemed to underwhelm Davy. He pulled out a chair and leaned forward like he was about to make a point. "You wanna come down later? I could introduce you to this blonde, Sarah-"

"I'll take a rain check, Dave."

"But you love blondes." Davy furrowed his brow and looked infuriatingly curious. Micky swallowed and started messing around with the plates on their counter. Davy traced him with his eyes, leaning back on his chair. Micky hoped the action reflected defeat. But Davy had this inability to let things go. He popped right back up. "You haven't gone out much lately, y'know?"

Micky shrugged again, fidgeting a little with the end of his t-shirt. "I just think I should be focusing on the band and-"

"You're starting to sound like Mike." Davy interrupted with a flicker of something accusatory in his eyes. Micky rolled his eyes, putting on an easy going smirk on his face.

"You say that like I don't ever go out, Davy we were out at that club til' like two am just the other night." Micky reminded him and Davy scoffed, shaking his head.

"That's different Micky. You were with me the whole time. I'm talking about you hooking up." He said with a little smirk, as if trying to get some sort of specific reaction from Micky.

Davy just needed something. Something to prove to him that Micky and Mike weren't gay. "I just think you and Mike need to start dating again." He shrugged, trying to sound passive. At his comment, Micky's eyes widened.

"What ugh, what do you mean?" Micky looked flustered and like he was ready to launch into a mile-a-minute talk. Davy lowered his arm, with suspicion.

"That you two haven't been out with any birds lately and should get out there again." He explained slowly and watched Micky go from skittish to relaxed in seconds. "What did you think I meant, that you and Mike should date?" Davy narrowed his eyes but tried to put his tone in a joking manner.

Micky visibly stiffened. "No! That's not what I thought at all. Why would I think that? Of course I knew what you meant!" Micky laughed for a few seconds. "Mike and I? That's disgusting."

Davy absorbed Micky's quick excuse and leaned back in his chair. He was sort of afraid to ask his next question. "Is it?"

Micky widened his eyes and gripped the chair across from Davy. "I don't know, is it?" He shot back and Davy frowned.

"Is it?" He pressed again and Micky looked like he might burst.

"Is it?" Micky repeated and Davy scowled at the ridiculousness of the situation. He shook his head, this was all the conformation he needed and didn't want. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I know Micky."

Micky stood up straight and tried to keep that passive smile on his face. "Know what?"

Davy rolled his eyes and stared Micky in the eyes. "I know about you and Mike."

Micky felt his stomach drop and he opened his mouth, ready to explain everything. "Listen, Davy. This thing with Mike and I it's-"

"Look man, I don't care what it is but it needs to end." Davy held up his hand and stood from his sit. Micky's face twisted slightly.

Peter had been doing nothing for most of the day except for sitting in his room. So he was just about to get up and get a snack. He opened his door just a crack before the voices flooded his room clearly.

"Dave, I don't think you understand, Mike and I-"

"I think I understand it perfectly, Micky." Davy spat back and Peter leaned on his door. It seemed to him that Davy had found out about Micky and Mike. Peter himself had found out about a few weeks ago and said nothing. It wasn't like it was any of his business. He was ok with it and would wait until they said something about it themselves.

"And it's...disgusting and wrong. And I can't believe how daft you are for letting it happen!" Davy shouted and Peter frowned a little. "It's wrong." Davy repeated, looking even more serious but had lost eye contact with Micky and was staring at the floor.

Peter ignored the growling of his stomach as he shut his door again. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from Davy but he knew it wasn't what he'd hoped for. 'It's wrong' Davy's voice rang in his head. Condemning not only Mike and Micky....but Peter too. Whether he knew it or not. Peter had been head over heels for Davy for a while.

'It's disgusting.'

Peter deflated on his bed.

Davy moved forward a little with determination. Micky felt flooded with panic. "Please don't tell Mike that you know."

Davy snapped his head to face Micky again. "Maybe I should. Mike might have some sense left in him to end it for the both of you."

Micky took that comment like a physical blow and gripped the chair again to steady himself. "Don't Davy. Please. "

Davy bit the inside of his cheek. "It has to end, Micky." He glanced at him one last time before marching into his and Peter's room. When the door shut, Micky slumped into the kitchen chair.

He tried to catch his breath as he thought what just happened over in his head. Fear rose in his chest as he thought about Mike breaking up with him because of Davy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davy sighed as he entered his room, a little calmer than he'd been just a few minutes ago. He felt more than happy to just be around Peter for a while but as he took notice of the man, he looked bothered. "Pete? What's the matter?"

Peter looked up and shrugged. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Davy looked at Peter, who was just playing with a string from his shirt. "Well, you look dazed off to me."

"Don't you guys say that I always look like that?" Peter shot back, a hint of bitterness masked under his usual oblivious tone, that was odd to hear from him. Davy felt a little guilty, thinking over some of their jokes about the blondes ditziness.

"Peter-"

"What about you, you seem upset." Peter asked and looked back down at his string like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

Davy shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

Peter nodded and got off his bed, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack by the nightstand. "Ok, so we've established that nothings wrong...good for us." Peter smiled like he always did but it wasn't sincere.

As he swiped his jacket, he knocked something off the table, not that he noticed in his rush to leave. But as he shut the door behind him, Davy picked it up...

the music box.

He left the pad to clear his head shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky sat cross legged on the couch and anxiously drummed on his thighs with his hands. His head snapped up when Mike entered, a few bags in his hands. He popped up and shadowed him into the kitchen. "Hey, Mick. I doubt that you waited but I brought you food-"

"Davy Knows." Micky interrupted, wanting to get it over with. Mike furrowed his brow and opened his mouth but Micky couldn't handle it. "Davy knows about us and he's not ok with it. And it's probably my fault because I'm always pushing you outside of your comfort zone and I'm never careful about these things but-"

"Micky slow down." Mike put his hands on Micky's arms and squeezed while he looked into his eyes and Micky clamped his mouth shut. "What happened?" he asked as he sat them both back on the couch.

"Davy, he told me that he knows and that it's wrong, what we're doing." Micky took a deep breath to avoid going too quickly again. "And I know you're upset and maybe wanna break things off."

Mike took a second to absorb the information before he caught Micky's eyes again. "Micky, I'm not gonna break up with you." Mike said softly and Micky felt relief wash over him.

"Give Davy some time...he'll come round." He reached over to pat Micky's thigh but Micky shook his head.

"He didn't sound like he would."

Mike shifted closer to him and took Micky's hands. "If he doesn't...it ain't the end of the world, Shotgun. It'll work out-"

"What do you mean? He's my best friend-" Micky surprised himself by letting out a small sob. Mike raised his hand to rub it through Micky's hair. He did not like seeing Micky so distraught.

"Mick, babe. Don't worry about it right now." He tried to get him to stop overwhelming himself.

"I thought you'd be more upset about this, honestly." Micky said when he collected himself and Mike nodded.

"I haven't been great at the relationship thing, I know." Mike shrugged and let his hand fall into his own lap again. "And I've been a little paranoid about getting caught..."

Micky tilted his head and gave him a lopsided grin of reassurance.

"But, I'm working on it cause....." Mike bit his lip and looked a little hesitant to speak. "Well, cause I want to be with you."

Micky blushed and started to look chipper again.

"No sense in working ourselves up about Davy." Mike gave Micky a small pat on the knee and Micky took his hand.

"But we can work ourselves up in a different way, right?" Micky asked with a small wink and Mike rolled his eyes.

"You are...." Mike started as Micky toyed with his hand with a happy little grin on his face. "adorable"

Micky snapped his head up with a teasing look on his face that turned into a huge smirk, Mike instantly regretted saying that. "You think I'm adorable?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

"Nope, I take it back." Mike shook his head with a smile and stood, walking to the stairs but Micky shadowed him again.

"No take backs Mike!" Micky giggled from behind him, stopping on the stairs while Mike went into their room. "Come on, tell me how cute you think I am?!"

Mike was silent.

"Mike!?.......Michael!"

Mike let out a loud laugh at Micky's voice and Micky threw himself up the stairs and into Mike's waiting lap on the bed.


	4. Curiosity.

Micky rolled over slightly, eyes fluttering open in the dark. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust and took a few seconds to place himself. He licked his lips as he stretched a bit to see the clock on the wall, getting that bad taste from being asleep for too long. When he realized that it was five in the morning, Micky was just going to settle back into sleep, no one should be awake this early.

But as he shifted a bit, he realized the reason he was extra comfortable was because Mike was next to him with his arm wrapped around his middle. He slowly dragged his eyes up Mike's arm and to his sleeping face. He smiled to himself. He sank down farther into the blanket, doing his best to keep quiet but sadly, Mike flinched awake.

He shifted, rubbing his eyes and sitting up slightly, moving his arm off of Micky who then rolled under him. "What time is it?"

"Five." Micky said with a small frown. Mike's eyes widened a bit and he quickly glanced up at the door. "It's locked, don't worry." 

Mike shook his head. "We shouldn't fall asleep with the door locked. It's a hazard and I gotta get back to my bed." He started to shuffle like he was getting out of the bed, Micky clasped his hand over his wrist. Mike sighed and looked at the boy laying under him.

"I don't do this to hurt your feelings, y'know?" Mike stroked the side of Micky's face.

"I know." Micky shrugged.

"It's just- we can't sleep with the door locked and I don't want no one walking in on..." Mike gestured between them awkwardly and Micky tilted his head with slight amusement. "Especially after yesterday with Davy."

Micky's face fell a bit, having nearly forgotten that. Mike took the opportunity to get up, unlock the door and go to his bed. Micky watched him and tried to settle back in himself but he just wasn't as comfortable. So he waited until Mike was asleep and threw his legs over the side of his bed and got up.

He strolled a little sluggishly down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water or something. His eyes were still sort of bleary, so he rubbed his fists into them. When he pulled away and saw Davy at the table, he must've jumped because he was startled too.

"Hey, Davy....wasn't expecting to have company this early." Micky chuckled awkwardly and moved to their fridge. Davy watched him with his eyes. 

"Well if you stay, it's what you're getting." He replied, sounding annoyed as he went to sip at his own drink. Micky sighed to himself, electing to ignore his tone in the hopes that it wouldn't turn into anything. He poured his glass and glanced back at Davy from over his shoulder. 

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked, a little concerned despite the fact that he was also up at the same hour. Davy pursed his lips. 

"Why aren't you?" He countered and Micky opened his mouth to respond. "I thought Mike was tight on the whole 'getting enough sleep for our gigs the next day'...." He had a flicker of something Micky didn't like in his eyes. 

"Don't, Davy." Micky held up his hand, not willing to fight right now. He almost wished he had a little white surrender flag. 

"Don't have time for this? What, is he missing you up there?" Davy asked with annoyance and Micky slammed his glass back down on the water ring on the counter. 

"We're not breaking it off Davy, so you're just gonna have to accept it." Micky glared and Davy looked troubled at the comment. He bit into his cheek and tapped his fingers onto the table. "Davy, you're my best friend and...I really hope you can get past this." Micky said softer as he took the seat across from him. 

Davy looked up from the table and stared Micky in the eyes. "So tell me then, you guys are gay?"

Micky rocked on his chair a bit and toyed with his hands. "Well, I can't speak for Mike but ughh..." He looked back up to meet Davy's eyes. "I would say that I am, yes."

Davy felt like he was hit by a tidal wave. He couldn't believe that Micky was just able to say it...just like that. He swallowed and furrowed his brows. He looked up again and Micky was sitting there, nervously bouncing his leg. Davy felt a bit guilty. "You are?" He asked dumbly.

Micky smiled a bit and picked at the table. "Well Yeah." He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"How'd you know?" Davy lets the question slip and almost regrets it when Micky considers it. 

"Well, it started with Mike....and then I thought that It was just Mike I was attracted to that way." Micky shook his head with a little laugh at himself. "So I kept it up with the...women." He gestured awkwardly. 

Davy nodded, growing a little weary.

"And it just wasn't....fun?...it felt like something was missing." Micky's cheeks were starting to flush and Davy wanted to stop him, boy did he not want to hear anything he shouldn't, but he needed to know. 

"I don't know. And...and then Mike-"

"And how did that happen-?" Davy asked but Micky shook his head. 

"It's a long story. But when Mike and I...you know-"

"Yeah, I got it." Davy waved his hand, to let him know not to go on. Micky's smile grew a bit. 

"Well, it was like everything fell into place. And when you know, you know." Micky shrugged, suddenly shy. But he continued to have that smile on his face as he explained. Davy could only describe it as sweet. 

"Anyway...I'm gonna go to sleep now. And pretend that discussing that with you didn't make me uncomfortable" Micky stood up and chuckled. He then downed the water before putting the glass in the sink. Davy wanted to ask him a question but he held it back.

He let out a sigh when he heard Micky retreat into his room. 'And when you know, you know.'

Davy frowned. 'What the hell did that mean?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davy sat on the edge of his bed the next morning while the others ate breakfast. He toyed with the music box for a few seconds as he thought about what Micky had told him last night.

'So I kept it up with the...women.... And it just wasn't....fun?...it felt like something was missing.'

Davy wasn't sure what to do with the information running through his mind. He spent almost his whole life thus far chasing skirt. He liked birds. He knew he did. But...yet Micky's explanation resonated with him.

He scowled to himself and went to turn the little handle on the side. Instantly, it started to softly chime it's song. Davy focused on it like he had many times before. But this time, as the tune went on, the words just popped into his mind. He sang them in his head to the tune just to make sure it was correct. "Oooh!"

He grinned, proud of himself. So naturally, when Peter walked in looking for his jacket, Davy burst off the bed. "I've got it!"

Peter tilted his head and went to open his mouth.

"It's 'You Are My Sunshine'! I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner." Davy looked down at the music box that sat in his palm and poked it happily. "Innit that something?" 

Peter smiled with interest and looked down at Davy's proud face. "That's groovy." He couldn't help but let himself be a little giddy that Davy was so suddenly fascinated with his gift.

Peter reached over and twirled the handle as it laid in Davy's open palm and the music started softly. They stood their, both smiling down at the box.

Peter reminded himself not to get his hopes up.


	5. Explaining.

It didn't take a genius to know that when Peter suddenly pulled his hand away from the music box in Davy's hand, it was because something was wrong. Davy instantly frowned, dragging his tooth against his lip as he clenched the box in his hand.

Peter walked the small distance to his bed, gathering his little trinkets from that junk shop and rearranging them on his nightstand, there was no doubt in Davy's mind that he was just trying to seem busy. He furrowed his brows. "Pete, you're not mad at me, are you?" He asked with some hesitance.

Peter's eyes dimmed at the suggestion. His hand hovered over some little key chain as he turned his head to look at the shorter man. "No, no. Davy I'm not mad." He reassured him but didn't really look all that happy with him either. It rubbed Davy the wrong way.

if Peter was anyone else, he would've just told him to come off it and tell him straight what was wrong. But since it was Peter, Davy wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. "I didn't do anything then?"

Peter sighed when he saw Davy's troubled look and sat at the edge of his bed, crossing his leg over his lap, so Davy sat across from him on his own. "Well, somethings....been bothering me."

Davy's stomach turned as he played with his hands, he wasn't sure why he was so anxious, considering it was only Peter. Who would never intentionally be cold to him in any way.

"Why did you react so badly about Micky and Michael?" Peter asked in his soft, concerned voice and it sent a pang of guilt through Davy, who straightened his back. 

"Well, ugh...I didn't know you were listening to that.." Davy stuttered a bit as he spoke, obviously not sure what to say to that. Peter looked harmless as he searched for more information. 

"Would it have changed what you said if you knew?" Peter asked, because sometimes he had a suspicion that the others were careful about what they said around him. Like they needed to protect him from things. 

Davy's eyes widened. "What are you implying?" He raised his eyebrow before clamping his mouth shut. Maybe he'd read too much into that question. "You don't think, that I think you're gay too, do you?" He tried to explain himself.

Peter shook his head with a grin of sorts. "No, David I don't." He shrugged and Davy sat back again. "I'm actually bisexual anyway."

Davy nodded silently for a second before realizing what Peter had just said. He choked on a surprised gasp, it was almost comical. But Peter reached over and patted his back anyway. Once Davy collected himself, he pulled back. "Bisexual?"

Peter smiled and shrugged. "Bisexual, yes. So I like men and women. I didn't think it was such a big deal. Different doesn't mean wrong." He spoke in such an innocent yet knowing voice.

Davy gaped his mouth a little, amazed that Peter just thought everything was so simple. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow again. 'Different doesn't mean wrong.' Davy felt as if he had a million more questions. But Peter spoke up first.

Peter tilted his head and watched him, amazed that Davy thought everything was so difficult. A thought occurred to Peter, one he didn't quite want to talk about.

"I hope that doesn't change the way you feel about me." Peter shuffled on the bed and looked away. 

Davy was confused 'The way I feel about him? Did Peter know something-' "Ohh. You mean as friends? No, Pete..not at all." He stuttered dumbly before shutting himself up. Peter didn't seem to notice the weird question.

"But...what you said to Micky...?" Peter trailed off, not wanting to repeat any of it. Davy felt like his throat was suddenly clogged as he pulled at his sleeves. 

"Yeah, That wasn't my best moment, was it?" He shook his head and Peter didn't say anything. "I was being daft. and ignorant. Micky...he seems real happy. We talked again last night, I realize I was wrong." Davy spoke slowly.

Peter looked a little better. "Did you apologize?"

"Well, ummm not quite." Davy began and Peter looked at him with determination. "But, I will. Today." 

Peter smiled.

"You knew about Micky and Mike then?" Davy asked and Peter smiled. 

"Yeah, I figure they'll tell me when they're ready." Peter grinned again, turning away to play with his shoelace. Davy felt his heart flutter at the sweetness that was purely Peter. 

Peter glanced back up at Davy and reminded himself that just because Davy was ok with it, didn't mean he had a shot. His eyes flickered with sadness.

"We should go get ready for the gig." He said softly. He patted Davy's knee before standing up and leaving a slightly confused Davy behind. 'Bisexual?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was clear to Davy that Micky and Mike were doing their best to keep away from each other backstage at their gig. He rolled his eyes at their oblivious obviousness. He took the opportunity to approach Micky when Peter decided he wanted to get a quick drink and Mike tagged along.

Micky glanced up at him wearily from his curled up position on the sofa. "Hey Dave." He smiled softly like Micky always did. And Davy cleared his throat.

"Mick, about what I've said to you these past few days...." He paused, a little embarrassed. "Well, it was downright shitty, and I'm sorry. I was just trying to wrap my brain around it all and..." He spun his finger around a little as he trailed off. 

Micky shrugged with a grin. "It's ok, Davy. I mean, it was pretty surprising, wasn't it?" He chuckled, because he was Micky Dolenz, too kind for his own good. Davy rolled his lips together.

"It was but, Mick-"

"It's ok, Davy. Really." Micky leaned forward and gave the shorter man a small hug. "I'm glad that you're not going to cut us out or anything." Micky mumbled and Davy patted his back. 

"No way, man. I'd never do that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gig was mostly uneventful, besides the moment when Micky was performing 'Goin' Down' and kicked his foot up and his shoe went flying into the audience.

It was still a tiring night. Peter had gone to bed right after they ate their dinner, Davy opted to stay up a while longer to watch some movie. He was positive that Micky and Mike didn't exactly welcome his company, what with their annoyed faces and all. But Davy never was one to mind when he was annoying people.

He just wasn't quite ready to be back in his and Peter's room yet. But he eventually had to give in when he fell asleep and nearly fell off the couch. So he parted with a tired "Night, fellas." before taking to his room.

There, he found Peter hanging upside down off his bed with a yo-yo hanging from his finger. He giggled a bit at Peter's sad attempt to yo-yo while upside down. Peter looked up and let his yo-yo hang as he watched Davy. "Going to bed, Davy?"

Davy nodded and sat down on his bed, eyes slowly dragging over to the music box like they did too often these days. He sighed, reaching over for it and playing with it in his hands. "Can I ask you a question, Pete?"

Davy's voice was soft, so Peter nodded with a warm grin that was still upside down for Davy. "I asked Micky before...but how did you know you were into guys too?"

Peter pondered the question for a minute before patting the space next to him. Davy looked skeptical but shrugged, putting aside the music box and going over to hang upside down next to him. "I like to think I'm a very open-minded and accepting person. That's just the way I was raised...Well-bred." Peter smiled as he remembered what his mother had said about him.

Davy nodded. He could attest to that. Peter was undoubtedly the warmest, most peaceful and kind person he knew.

"So I was always open to it." Peter started to play with his sleeves. "Man or woman, they're both great." He shrugged sheepishly and Davy almost felt like his head was spinning, which could partly be because of the hanging upside down. 

"So...you can be attracted to both?" Davy asked, feeling as if it was a dumb question. But Peter didn't seem to think so. He just smiled. 

"Yes." 

Davy felt more than slightly overwhelmed at the thought of having an actual word to identify his feelings with.

Davy suddenly shot up, sitting up straight on Peter's bed, looking thoughtful and troubled. Peter joined him shortly. "Are you ok?"

Davy ran his hand down his thigh to his knee and nodded. "Yeah-yeah, I'm alright. I'm gonna go to bed now, Pete." He hopped off his bed and darted to his own.

Peter watched him silently. And when Davy was asleep, he pulled the music box off the table and flipped open, listening to 'You Are My Sunshine' with a mixture of emotions.


	6. Heat.

Davy slipped his hands away before Peter's could turn his and slap them, he giggled with a smug grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. Peter just wiggled his fingers and made that pouty angry face, asking for a rematch. So Davy scooted closer, the rug on their floor curled a bit under his legs. He hovered his hands above Peter's, feeling a little heat between their skin before letting them rest on his open palms. They fell silent again, glancing up into each others eyes every few seconds. Before Peter quickly turned his hands and....

Davy was able to slide his away without getting smacked yet again. He smiled victoriously while Peter frowned. "Aw, Cheer up, Pete. Not everyone can be as good as me." He teased, poking Peter's arm.

Peter finally returned his grin and Davy was incredibly relieved. He'd thought he had done a pretty bang up job at hiding his awkwardness with the blonde but he'd been momentarily worried he'd done worse than he'd thought.

Davy had done a lot of thinking last night after what Peter had told him about bisexuality. If he was honest to himself, he had been ready to call himself gay even though he knew he was still attracted to women. But he hadn't been aware a person could really be attracted to both until last night. He tilted his head as he observed Peter, the sun lighting up his blonde hair from the window behind him. 'I'm Bisexual.'

Davy snapped himself out of his small daze when he could hear the sound of Peter sucking on his sleeve. He shook his head and reached out, lowering Peter's hand for him. "No, Peter." He commented with that soft tone and Peter chuckled. The sound warmed Davy's chest.

He flickered his eyes down and realized that he was still limply holding onto the edge of Peter's orange sleeve. He retracted as if burned, Peter was quick to notice. "Are you ok, David?" He liked to use Davy's full name when he was concerned, Davy always liked that.

He took a deep breath, ready to brush Peter off when his eyes landed on the music box that sat on his nightstand. Something inside of him went aflame. "There's something on my mind, Pete."

Peter perked up, scooting a little bit closer with that kind look on his face. "Get to it then." He smiled, poking at Davy's knee. Davy chuckled and nodded, rubbing his finger over the inner corner of his eye in thought.

"Well, you see...."Davy started but couldn't really think off how to finish. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Pete, I think I'm bisexual." Davy just blurted it out and cringed a little at his rush to get it out.

Peter blinked and did that kind of wide smile that makes him tilt his head. "That's great." He looked almost proud and Davy suddenly felt incredibly sentimental.

"Y'know Pete, if it weren't for you..." 'in more ways than he's aware of' Davy thought. "I might've never realized..." Davy reached over and took Peters hands. Peter looked down at their hands with an expression Davy almost swore was sad.

"I'm glad I could help." Peter looked back up with a genuinely proud earnest look and shook Davy's hands before sliding them out of his grip. "So, you have anyone special on your mind?" Peter went back to a teasing voice and Davy rolled his eyes kindly.

"Maybe." He challenged, licking his lips. Peter raised his brow.

"Do I know them?" Peter asked and Davy fought back his chuckle, biting his tongue.

"You're pretty close, yes." He nodded and Peter looked off with thought. "They're blonde...." Davy leaned in closer with a little wave of his hand. Peter still looked confused. "It's a him, actually." Davy went on.

"Oh?" Peter sat up straighter and for a moment, he had fiery eyes and Davy was sure it clicked for him. "What kind of car does he drive?"

'And it didn't'

Davy gave a pained expression. "Why does that matter, Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, It was the first question I thought of." He smiled and Davy couldn't help but return it.

"He shares a car with his three band mates..." Davy leaned in closer while Peter looked at him with a thoughtful expression. Because Davy was an impatient little runt, he decided he couldn't take this anymore. "It's you, Peter."

Peter blinked in shock before possibly the biggest grin Davy had ever seen spread over his face. "Really? I didn't think it could be me..." Peter spoke with a small gasp and Davy shyly shifted.

"I've been hung up on you for quite a bit...the music box is really what made me face up to things." Davy looked towards it and Peter reached over to grab it, toying with it in his hands.

"Boy am I glad I bought it for you." He flicked it open and 'You Are My Sunshine' started once again. "I've been hung up on you too, David."

Davy blushed and nervously scooted until their knees were touching to hover over the box too. He wasn't sure how to make a move, considering this was Peter and not just some bird. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple as he worked himself up but before he could even decide what to do, Peter opened his palm and set the music box in it. But he didn't pull his hand away, instead he left it laying atop Davy's.

Davy felt the heat in his cheeks again and knew instantly that they were rosy again. "Hey Peter? Can you lean down for a minute?" He asked with a mischievous look. Peter nodded.

"Sure, why-?"

Davy captured his lips just as soon as he leaned down close enough, smirking a bit into the kiss. Peter instantly raised his hand to stroke Davy's cheek. Peter's lips were soft but it was definitely different to any kiss he'd ever had before. It was the best one, no doubt.

Davy pulled back so they could catch their breath and Peter broke into a hug lopsided grin. "We can do that now?" He asked, sort of taken with the idea. Davy chuckled.

"Yeah, we can do that now." Davy nodded and Peter looked curious, Davy's grin widened. "Yes, we can do it again if you'd like."

Peter blushed and shyly leaned down once more for Davy and they captured each others lips again. Davy had never felt so giddy in his life. Sure it had been a little scary to figure out his sexuality but he couldn't have imagined it turning out any better.

This time, Peter broke it up. He leaned back up and the skin around his lips was a little red as he grinned. "I'm proud of you." Peter had that incredibly sincere look on his face and Davy almost felt himself tearing up. It was the last straw when Peter went to stroke his cheek. So Davy just launched himself in his arms, sort of sitting in his lap.

"Thanks Peter."

'I always liked the way Davy said my name...his accent made it sound like he said 'Peta' which is pretty funny-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Davy burrowed his head in the crook of Peter's neck and Peter snuggled closer, liking the warmth and purity of the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Something To Say.

~2 Months Later~

Davy eased into a more awake state as he curled up in his sheets, not yet willing to open his eyes. He could feel the sunshine peering in from the window and glimmers of orange hues danced across his vision as he slowly & reluctantly opened his eyes. He was just about to start getting up when a hand reached out and smacked him across the face. He knew exactly what it was.

He flopped over and next him was Peter, who had moved his arm in his sleep as he had done many times. He rolled his eyes and poked Peter's side. "Peter....Peter. Get up."

Peter's nose twitched and his eyes fluttered open, as soon as he saw Davy, a grin took over his face.

As much as Davy criticized Mike and Micky at first, he was sure that he wasn't doing a much better job of being careful about hiding his relationship. He and Peter slept in the same bed and rarely locked the door. But as luck would have it, Mike and Micky were clueless. Which Davy was thankful for.

"Good morning." Peter smiled as Davy moved Peter's arm so he could get up. 

"Morning, love." Davy stretched as Peter just curled up more into the bed. "I'm gonna go make some tea." He poked Peter's arm, the blonde nodded with drowsy eyes. Davy grinned and hopped off the bed and walked out for the kitchen. 

As soon as he entered, he could hear the sounds of Micky and Mike whispering as they bickered back and forth. He rolled his eyes and went straight past them at the table.

"I think we should tell Peter today, you said you were ready." Micky whispered, though his whisper was fairly poor and Davy could most definitely hear. 

Mike nodded and turned his head to look at Davy. "Hey, Dave. Could you bring Pete in for breakfast?"

Davy set his mug down as an idea popped into his head. "Sure." He said with a concealed smirk as he padded his way back into his and Peter's room. He shut the door behind him and leaped on the bed, successfully waking Peter again.

"Peter!" Davy shook him anyway and Peter sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Davy!" He replied with just as much excitement though he hadn't the slightest idea what Davy was up to. 

"I think Micky and Mike are going to tell you today!" Davy continued to poke his arm like the little twerp he is. Peter cocked his head to the side. 

"Tell me what?" 

Davy frowned. "That they're dating." He clarified and Peter smiled again.

"Ohh!" Peter's smile was incredibly wide as he started to get up, excited. But Davy reached out and grabbed his arm. 

"Wait! Peter, Peter, I have an idea." Davy grinned wickedly and Peter was a little nervous but curious. "We should upstage them." Davy grinned proudly but Peter just looked confused. 

"What do you mean-?" 

Davy looked sort of giddy as he continued to play with Peter's hand. "We should tell them we're dating....y'know steal the moment." Davy explained with that wicked grin.

"Why would we do that?" Peter asked with innocent eyes and Davy shrugged. 

"I think it'd be funny." He interlocked their hands and started to stoke his fingers down Peter's wrist. "And we're ready, aren't we?" He asked, his tone a little nervous. Peter's cheeks warmed and he nodded. 

"I think it'd be a nice, funny way to put it out there." Davy shook their hands and Peter hummed in agreement and continued to smile as Davy lazily played with their hands. However, Davy was quick to catch Peter's eyes.

"What?" 

Peter just smiled again and started to get off the bed. "I'm excited." Peter pulled Davy's hand and the two of them fled the room, letting their hands fall back to their sides.

Micky was drumming his fingers anxiously on Mike's open palm. Mike was watching his boyfriend with calming eyes but Micky looked rather nervous, Davy couldn't help but feel responsible considering his bad reaction upon Mike & Micky. He hoped this might lift Micky's spirit, he was a fan of joking around.

Once they caught sight of their company, Micky lifted his hand up quickly and gave them his signature grin, though Davy could tell it was a little nervous. "Morning, Pete." Mike gave the blonde a soft smile as he poured him a bowl of cereal.

Peter gladly took it with appreciation. "Morning, Mike."

Mike opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking to Micky for some help. Micky shrugged and gestured as if to say 'Let's just go for it.' and Davy saw his chance.

"While we're all here, Micky and I have something to tell you, Pete-" 

"What a coincidence, Peter and I have something to tell you guys." Davy smiled and Peter hid his little smirk that read 'Oh, Davy.'

Mike and Micky blinked. Micky went to say something but Davy swooped in again.

"Peter and I are dating." Davy smiled proudly and laid his hand on Peter's shoulder. He waited for a reaction from the guys. 

Both looked initially confused before Micky had a slight smile and then they both began to chuckle, which made Davy's smile falter. "What?"

Micky held back another giggle. "Well, I mean that was funny." He shrugged. "You and Peter dating and all..." Micky faded off and Mike nodded.

"What's so funny about that? You don't think I'm good enough for him?" Davy scowled and the two of them clamped their mouths shut. Peter slowly raised his hand to lay it over Davy's, still on his shoulder. 

Micky chuckled again before taking Davy's expression in. "Wait....you're not joking?" He asked lamely as Mike raised his eyebrow.

Mike crossed his arms and leaned back, leaning over to 'whisper' in Micky's ear. "He doesn't look like it." His own amused grin was also gone. Micky elbowed him, jokingly.

"Look Dave, I just thought you were joking."

"What's so funny about Peter and I dating?" Davy asked again as Peter looked a little weary. Micky and Mike looked uncomfortable.

"It was just unexpected, Davy." Mike pitched in and Davy pursed his lips.

"Why Is it unexpected for Peter to be with me? For your information this is the best relationship I've ever been in" 

Peter blushed at that, shyly taking Davy's statement in as they continued to bicker.

"Davy, look we didn't mean any harm and we didn't mean it like that." Micky put his hands up in mock surrender. 

"You don't have to get so defensive, buddy." Mike shrugged but Davy looked put out.

"I think I'm having a reasonable reaction to you guys laughing about it." He scowled and was suddenly not caring about his intended joke. 

"Davy, I don't think they meant any harm. I thought this was just suppose to be something we laugh about." Peter frowned and Micky cocked his head to the side. 

"What do you mean, Pete?" 

"Well I mean, Davy thought it'd be funny to steal your guy's spotlight by telling you that we were dating before you could tell me that you're dating." Peter shrugged. 

Micky gasped and went to say something but what Peter had just said, hit him. "Davy, you told him about Mike and I?!"

Peter made a small 'oh' with his mouth, realizing he shouldn't have said that. Davy shook his head and put his hands up.

"No! Peter knew already, before me!" He quickly sputtered out and Peter nervously smiled at the couple. 

"Pete, you knew?" Mike asked and Peter nodded, a little scared. 

"Well, yeah. I just thought that I shouldn't say anything. You'd come to me when you were ready." Peter shrugged and Micky and Mike exchanged looks. 

"Hey, quit your secret couple language and spit something out!" Davy interrupted, a little nervous. 

Mike held up his hand. "Don't worry Dave, you and Pete will have that down in a short time." He smirked and looked back to Peter with a kind smile.

"That was very nice of you Pete." He said softly and Peter was relieved. Micky nodded from behind Mike with an equally kind grin. But eerily, Mike and Micky turned to Davy at the same time with flat expressions. 

"Steal our spotlight?" Micky rolled his eyes and Davy shrugged. 

"I thought it'd be funny." He shook his head and finally took a seat next to Peter. He took to pouting and started playing with Peter's hand again. Mike flickered his eyes down to their hands and a small smile on his face. 

"Y'know we're happy for you two. And you're happy for us?" Davy asked, just to make sure. Micky smiled again. 

"Yes." He turned to Mike who nodded. "For you Davy, Peter could do better." Micky chuckled and Davy reached over to punch his arm, Mike trying to block him. And thus started a large playful fight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later into the evening when Micky cuddled his head into the crook of Mike's neck and linked their hands as they sat on the couch. "I think that went well." He mumbled as Mike yawned, putting his arm around Micky's shoulder.

"Yeah, a little...exciting but well..." He smiled a bit into Micky's hair and sighed with relief. "That's just our life." He finished and Micky hummed in agreement. "Davy and Pete....can you believe that?" Mike rocked the boy a bit. 

Micky shifted, so he was looking at Mike but his chin was still on his shoulder. "Yeah, I can." He pressed a small kiss to Mike's collarbone. The Texan moved his hand to run it through Micky's hair.

Micky could tell that Mike was feeling weird about being able to be affectionate with each other anywhere but their room behind a locked door. So he sat up a little straighter and kissed his cheek.

"You're happy with how things turned out though, right?" Micky asked and Mike cocked his head to the side. 

"Yes, very." He grinned and caressed Micky's chin, who blushed. 

"Our room?" Micky asked with a growing smirk. 

"Yes." Mike nodded eagerly and pulled Micky up and lead him up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter flicked the tiny music box open again as he sat on the bed, 'You Are My Sunshine' starting up once again. Davy came back from the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, looking for his change of clothes.

"Have you seen-?" He cut himself off when he saw Peter, the trinket in his hands once more and his chest warmed. He sat down next to him, popping the red toothbrush from his mouth. 

"I owe a lot to that little toy." He pointed at it with the end of his toothbrush and Peter smiled. 

"Me too." Peter hummed along to the song happily before turning to sweep Davy in a small kiss. 

"Mmmm." Peter made a sour face as he wiped his mouth and Davy frowned. 

"What?" 

"Toothpaste." Peter waved his hand.

"Oh yeah." Davy chuckled as he waved his toothbrush again. The song ended and Davy reached over, shutting it and leaned into Peter's chest. They both sighed in contentment and Peter leaned down to kiss Davy's hair. 

 

~The End~


End file.
